


Damian's Debut

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [77]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, But he's the best bad influence anyone could ask for, Chaos, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Eggs, Gen, M/M, Revenge, Tim Drake Being a Little Shit, Tim Drake is a Bad Influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Damian joins in on the egging.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Comments: 8
Kudos: 205





	Damian's Debut

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, y'all! Shout-outs to:  
> 1\. A fan, who left their own egging story in the comments of Family Fun. If you haven't already seen it, go take a look. It's delightful and inspired parts of this story.  
> 2\. Caliope96, who requested Damian egging Ra's in the comments of Family Fun.  
> 3\. Literally everyone else who has read, kudos-ed, and commented on this series. Your love and attention feeds the writing goblin.
> 
> My Tumblr is The-Devil-In-The-Details-666 if anyone wants to come say hello! I love hearing from y'all.

Damian studied the slingshot he had been handed, then picked an egg from the carton Drake had brought him and took aim at his target. There was a soft swish as Damian released the egg, then a satisfying crack as the egg collided with a printed photograph of Ra’s. It exploded into a mess of yellow and Drake smiled with a cruel satisfaction, stating, “Nice shot, Demon Brat.”

Damian preened inwardly at the praise even as he replied, “Of course, Drake. I am the Son of Batman.”

Drake rolled his eyes, but Damian could see the fondness beneath it. Drake turned to look at the table, where Todd and Father were modifying what appeared to be either a rocket launcher or the world’s most complicated potato gun, then smirked and asked, “Hey, Damian, wanna help me with an... art project?”

Damian arched one eyebrow and Drake continued, “Eggs are fun and all, but yellow gets a bit boring after a while. But if we were to get our hands on some paint and syringes… Well. I’m sure hot pink would make a nice contrast to Raisin’s cape.”

A wicked smile crept across Damian’s face and he answered, “It seems that you are not as simple as I feared, Drake. I shall get paint if you can obtain syringes.”

Drake held out his fist and, after a moment, Damian tapped his own against it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three nights later, Damian perched on the roof of the hotel across from the hotel Ra’s was staying in, a slingshot and a carton of eggs beside him. Drake was on his other side with binoculars, having chosen not to partake in the egging, and Damian watched as the man who had stolen most of his childhood ordered several of his servants to change into outfits similar to his own, no doubt in an attempt to prevent another egging. Not that it would be enough. Damian smirked as Ra’s and his servants trooped down to the lobby and exited one at a time, waiting patiently as the first servant, then the second, then the third made their way into the waiting car. As the fourth green-clad figure stepped out and started towards the car, Tim nodded and Damian selected an egg, sending it splattering against the green cape in a brilliant explosion of garish pink. Several more eggs followed, splattering in eye-bleedingly bright shades of orange, blue, and red, and a laugh escaped Damian as the sound of Ra’s cursing reached him. He continued to pelt Ra’s with eggs in varying colors as the coward fled into the car, then targeted the sleek black car with a few more. Drake watched Ra’s’s car speed away through his binoculars, then turned to look at Damian and stated, “I suggest we get moving. It would be rather rude of us to not give Raisin a proper greeting when he arrives.”

Damian stood and tucked the eggs and slingshot into the small backpack Drake had brought, answering, “It would indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> All of my 'supervillains getting egged' stories are being put in a new series, btw! It's called 'Egomaniacs Getting Egged' and will start with 'Business Blues'.


End file.
